


Te Amo

by Cvetok1105



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drunk James is adorable, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time Bottoming, Getting Together, Heartache, Hurt Sergio, M/M, The angst is strong in this one, Topping from the Bottom
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 07:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cvetok1105/pseuds/Cvetok1105





	Te Amo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Te Amo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7880395) by [WinterSnow10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSnow10/pseuds/WinterSnow10). 



— Не знаешь, где Сесе? — спросил Икер Тони, пока на том старательно пытался удержаться Хамес.  
  
— Ты разве не знал, что он живет в том же отеле, вы двое делите комнату, — ответил Тони.  
  
— Очень полезная информация, спасибо, Кроос, — пробормотал Икер, пока немец делал глоток пива.  
  
— Он расстроен и зол, что ты уезжаешь в Порту, а он остается в Мадриде, — Хамес хихикнул, утыкаясь носом в плечо Тони.  
  
— Мы были лучшими друзьями Бог знает сколько, он бы мне обязательно сказал, — возразил Икер.  
  
— Когда ты встретил Серхио, он был таким же упертым? — успел пробормотать Хамес, прежде чем Тони отобрал у него бокал.  
  
— Тебе достаточно на сегодня, — прошептал Тони.  
  
— Скажите ребятам, что я возвращаюсь в отель, — Икер закатил глаза, смотря на парней, и покинул бар.  
  


***

  
  
Серхио сидел на кровати, он был зол, конечно, кто бы не был, ведь о том, что его лучший друг, его Икер, его капитан съебывает, не сказав ему, Серхио узнал от каких-то паршивых таблоидов. Именно поэтому сейчас он просматривает сотни фотографий, фотографий их двоих. Некоторые заставляли его смеяться, другие чуть ли не плакать, потому что они оба выглядели такими счастливыми.  
  
«Ебаный Икер Касильяс» — выругался Серхио, проводя рукой по лицу, все ещё не отводя взгляда от фотографии. Икер обхватил лицо Серхио, и прижался губами к его щеке. Этот, казалось бы, невинный жест заставил разрываться сердце Серхио, словно его вот-вот вырвут из груди. Защитник бросил телефон на кровать и ушёл в душ.  
  
Большую часть времени под горячими струями он провёл для того, чтобы скрыть очередной всхлип, сорвавшийся с губ. Серхио совсем не знал, что он будет делать без Икера, вратарь был с ним несмотря на любые проблемы, но сейчас все вокруг рушилось. Серхио чувствовал себя словно в ловушке, и он знал, что единственным человеком, способным его спасти, позаботиться, был Икер. Но тоненький голосок где-то в глубине души кричал, что этого не произойдёт.  
  
К тому времени, как Серхио наконец покинул душ, вся его кожа стала красной, глаза выглядели не лучше, они покраснели от постоянного потирания и слез. Он был в душе около получаса и конечно не слышал как в комнату вошёл Икер, просматривающий сейчас те самые сотни фотографий, потому что Икер, блять, конечно, знал его пароль.  
  
— Почему ты просто не поговорил со мной? — спросил Икер.  
  
— Поговорил о чем? — Серхио копошился с завязками на штанах.  
  
— Хамес сказал мне, что ты зол из-за того, что я уезжаю. И вот я спрашиваю тебя, почему ты никогда мне ничего не говорил, — голос Икера был твёрдым и холодным, но его глаза были полны эмоций.  
  
— Ох, ну может потому, что ты никогда не говорил мне о том, что собираешься в Порту, хотя я вроде твой лучший друг и все такое, — зарычал Серхио, выдёргивая свой телефон из рук вратаря.  
  
— Сесе, я хотел сказать тебе, просто не знал как, — оправдывался Икер.  
  
— Ты мог просто прийти и сказать: «Хей, Серхио, я уезжаю в Порту», — вместо того, чтобы я узнал об этом от чертовых репортёров, — дрожа от гнева, произнёс Серхио.  
  
— Как ты думаешь, я чувствовал себя, держа это все в секрете?  
  
— Шесть лет, я скрывал от тебя свои чувства шесть чертовых лет. Меня убивало то, что я видел Тони и Хамеса, то, что они счастливы вместе. И я думал, что мог бы быть счастлив с тобой. Ты должен знать, что был первым, кому я все рассказал, а потом ты сделал это, — Серхио разблокировал телефон и ткнул в лицо той самой фотографией, — и вот я подумал, что у меня может быть шанс, как вдруг узнаю, что ты уезжаешь в Порту. Не смотри на меня как на побитого щенка, Икер, это больше не сработает.  
  
Икер встал с кровати и подошёл вплотную к защитнику.  
  
— Как ты думаешь, я себя чувствовал когда влюбился в тебя, тогда, когда мы оба были ещё молодыми идиотами? — спросил Икер.  
  
Именно в этот момент Серхио упёрся головой в плечо вратаря.  
  
— Все хорошо, Сесе, мы оба были идиотами, шшш, — Икер выводил маленькие круги по обнаженной спине пальцем.  
  
— Прости, Капи, я люблю тебя, — Серхио заплакал, прежде чем Икер успел схватить его подбородок двумя пальцами. Вратарь притянул его лицо, и их губы впервые столкнулись в поцелуе, но, казалось, что они делали это уже тысячи раз.  
  
Когда они оторвались друг от друга, Серхио прикрыл глаза, задумываясь. Почему Икер собирался уезжать, и делал это прямо сейчас?  
  
— Это нечестно, то, что ты делаешь сейчас, но ты ведь все равно оставишь меня, — произнёс с упрёком Серхио.  
  
— Но у нас есть эта ночь, — Икер говорил нежно, пока его палец скользил по губам защитника.  
Серхио кивнул, и они вновь поцеловались, аккуратно подталкивая друг друга в сторону кровати до тех пор, пока оба не улеглись на неё. Серхио оседлал бедра мужчины, потираясь о его эрекцию.  
  
— Фак, Капи, пожалуйста, — умолял Серхио.  
  
Икер укусил Серхио за шею, пока снимал с них штаны, и пытался снять с себя рубашку.  
  
— Смазка, презервативы? — спросил Икер прежде, чем Серхио указал на стол.  
  
Икер выдавил на пальцы прохладную жидкость, прежде чем прикоснуться к отверстию, замечая, что палец проскальзывает без сопротивления. Он приподнял бровь. Серхио ответил ему, пряча голову в изгиб шеи голкипера, кусая и оставляя метки на нежной коже.  
  
Чтобы удостовериться, Икер добавил ещё палец и принялся растягивать мышцы.  
  
— Трахни меня уже, — проскулил Серхио, подмахивая пальцам.  
Икер усмехнулся нетерпеливости младшего, аккуратно входя, пока Серхио не терял время зря, уже пытаясь подмахивать и стонать, ставя метки на шее голкипера.  
  
— Ты такой красивый, — прошептал Икер, дотрагиваясь до члена между ними.  
  
— Да, да, si, — как мантру повторял Серхио, когда Икер смог найти угол и попадал по простате.  
  
Икер знал, что ни один из них не продержится долго, поэтому ускорился, доводя Серхио до экстаза. Серхио оставил укус на его плече, пока Икера сотрясал оргазм. Он опустил голову на плечо младшего, просто вдыхая его запах.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, и никогда не смей думать иначе, — произнёс Икер, вытирая Серхио салфеткой.  
  
Они долго грелись в объятиях друг друга. Это был их первый раз, но явно не последний.


End file.
